Nichijou
by JapFreaky
Summary: It was a normal day for Sumeragi Subaru. It is a normal day for Sumeragi Subaru.


**Why, may I ask, am I actually writing out a random idea I got from reading someone's fic which is vastly different from the nature of this fic and not working on the other ideas that have been piled up on the other side of my brain? Darn. Oh well. Also, thanks to ScarletNightmares for helping me beta-read this(if you are reading this). Your vocab is something that I wish I can achieve one day. And oh yeah, I think I made someone blush too much in this fic. Oh and**** thanks to Sei-chan-1999's opinion, I changed the fic's genre to Supernatural/Crime to suit it better, so yeah.**  


**And the title of this fic, Nichijou, actually means daily life and no, I did not rip it off the anime called Nichijou.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Subaru(I wish), Hokuto, Seishirou or anything in this fic except the two OC characters(three if you include the office lady) aka, the Mikaji family.  
**

* * *

It was a normal day for Sumeragi Subaru.

Or at least it had been until he received the call.

Now, he stood outside the Sakurazuka veterinary clinic, vaguely wondering if he should go in. It was lunchtime. Usually, around this time, he would either be working or attending class; if he was lucky enough not to have any work that day.

However, his job today was suddenly cancelled.

The client, Mikaji Hayato, was a director of a publishing firm. He had started off as an average working employee but had managed to climb up the ladder to achieve a high status rather quickly. Apparently, he was working hard to ensure that his daughter, Hanako, managed to have a good life since he was raising her by himself. However, shortly after achieving the role of a director, he had found the tables at home rattling and picture frames falling and shattering to bits for no reason. He suspected that there were people harboring hatred and jealousy towards him and his attained status. Or so the details of the job had read.

Not that it was of any relevance now since the job was cancelled. He briefly mused upon the reason but dismissed it as the director had found that the source of the disturbance had nothing to do with the supernatural. There were a lot of requests retracted because of that particular reason anyway.

Subaru had been looking forward to meeting the man though. He always did look up to people who managed to achieve their dreams, more so if it was for their loved ones.

Subaru shook his head. No, that wasn't what he should be focusing on right now. He glanced at the sign on the glass door of the clinic he and his sister had so recently frequented. It read: _Currently unavailable, please come back at a later time._

He noticed that despite the sign, the lights inside were switched on and wondered if he should enter or just leave. After all, Seishirou didn't seem like he would mind his company with all those declarations of lov–

He cut his thoughts off and shook his head vigorously, face turning pink. No, no, Subaru, he told himself, don't be stupid, Seishirou-san is obviously joking and just playing along with Hokuto-chan. He doesn't really like you.

For some reason, that thought was slightly upsetting. Just as he was about to turn and go, he was suddenly struck by the image of his sister shrieking and complaining – _SUBARU! What are you doing? Get your butt into that clinic and wait for Sei-chan! Don't miss an opportunity like that_! – and momentarily winced.

He peeked inside the clinic, noticing that there was indeed no one sitting by the waiting area and was about to leave until he caught the eyes of a familiar lady sitting at the front desk. He flushed as she winked knowingly at him. After a few awkward seconds, he picked up the courage and pushed the glass door open, the bells jingling as a sign of intrusion.

"Sumeragi-kun, you're alone this time? Where's Sumeragi-chan?" Warmth laced her voice as she stared somewhat in curiosity at the younger twin.

"Ah, yes, Hokuto-chan is at school and I was supposed to be attending to a job but it was cancelled, so…" He started picking the tips of his leather glove.

The lady replied with a laugh, "of course, I assume you'll be wanting to see Sakurazuka-sensei if you're here?"

Subaru blushed and nodded. "If it's not too much of a problem. But if Seishirou-san is not here, then-"

She gave a dismissive wave. "Oh no, Sakurazuka-sensei is here alright. He has just come back and is just getting ready in his office. You can go straight in. I'm sure he'll be delighted to have your company." She winked.

He turned red for the third time and thanked her before making his way in.

The door creaked softly as Subaru opened it with a timid "Seishirou-san?"

The room was dark without any lights on, but the afternoon light filtered in through the top window, making the visibility in the room adequate enough not to trip over anything. The room was silent except for the sound of the rush of water. A shadow moved at the corner of his eye, and he turned to see the tall man turning from the sink to face him.

He seemed genuinely shocked. "Subaru-kun?"

"Seishirou-san, um, is this a bad time? If it is, then I'll be going–"

"Not at all!" The usual cheerfulness replaced the surprise almost immediately. "How could I ever reject the beautiful Subaru-kun when he comes to visit me?"

"Seishirou-san..." Blushing slightly, Subaru looked down. "You don't have to act when Hokuto-chan is not here."

"But Subaru-kun, it's not an act. I do love you. Haven't I made that clear enough?"

He looked up to see Seishirou staring intensely at him. "I-I don't..." he stammered, not really knowing what to say.

"Subaru-kun, I told you before that I'm not dumb enough to force you to feel the same way. You don't have to force yourself for a reply_[1]_." The older man turned back to the sink. "Also, you can stop hovering at the door, come in and sit."

He blinked for a good second before obeying and closing the door behind him. He heard the rush of water down the tap and feeling mildly curious, stepped over to Seishirou instead of the couch. "Seishirou-san what are you–" He let out a gasp as he noticed that the water was red and grabbed the older man's sleeve. "Seishirou-san! Blood! You're bleeding!"

Seishirou merely dismissed the act of concern calmly. "Oh, this is nothing. I was just cleaning my equipment. This isn't my blood, Subaru-kun."

Subaru faltered and began to feel the threat of embarrassment that had been following him his whole life resurfacing. "Oh." he said sheepishly before noticing something – or rather, the absence of something. "But Seishirou-san, where is the equipment then?"

He'd thought Seishirou turn rigid for a moment. "They're all cleaned and I'm merely washing my hands free of the blood." The veterinarian turned off the tap and dried his hands. "Subaru-kun, would you like some tea?"

"Oh, sure. Thank you, Seishirou-san."

"Anything for my beloved Subaru-kun." Seishirou smiled, leading Subaru back to the couch as he made his way over to prepare tea. The younger boy settled on the couch.

"So Subaru-kun," he started conversationally. "Why are you here so early? I would have thought you had school at this time."

"Ah… I was actually supposed to complete a job but it was cancelled."

"Cancelled?" Seishirou echoed.

Subaru nodded his head though he was sure the veterinarian couldn't see it. "Yes, I suddenly received a call from Grandmother informing me that it was cancelled."

"Hmm... Strange that the client would cancel his request at the last moment, isn't it?"

"Yes, I thought so too. According to the details of the request, he seemed very convinced that it was the supernatural too. Mikaji-san–"

Seishirou's hand stilled for a moment just as the door swung open with a vibrancy that could only belong to one person.

"Sei-chan! You can't believe– Oh, Subaru, you're here already?"

"Hokuto-chan, it isn't good to slam someone's door so hard."

Hokuto didn't seem to have heard him and was glancing suspiciously between the two of them. "Sei-chan," she started slowly, a mischievous glint in her emerald eyes, "Did I interrupt you?"

"Hokuto-chan, whatever do you mean?" Seishirou returned.

"I'm asking you if you have decided to kidnap my innocent brother and keep him in this dark room until I interrupt you."

"H-Hokuto-chan! What are you saying?" Subaru spluttered. "Seishirou-san won't–"

"Alas, you've caught me, Hokuto-chan." He placed a hand over his heart. "I was about to sink my fangs into Subaru-kun when you arrived."

"S-Seishirou-san!"

"Ohohoho! Sei-chan, you pervert! But that's what I expect of my future brother-in-law!"

Subaru felt as though the blushes that had subsided in his entire life had returned at full-force into his cheeks and he buried his face in his hands. He was more than glad when the topic was changed back into more normal ones.

Hokuto flopped into the couch beside him. "So Subaru, how was your job?"

"Subaru-kun was telling me that the job was cancelled." Seishirou carried a tray over and placed the two cups of tea in front of the twins before sitting down.

"What?"

Subaru scratched his head. "Grandmother gave me a call to tell me that the client didn't need it anymore."

"The client… Mikaji-san?" She frowned when Subaru nodded but quickly waved it off. "Oh well, that's good for you, Sei-chan! You won't have any competition now!"

Subaru tilted his head in question while Seishirou raised an eyebrow.

"Subaru had been looking forward to meeting Mikaji-san!" Hokuto grinned.

"Why, is Subaru-kun interested in this Mikaji-san?"

A pair of emerald eyes widened. "No! It's just Mikaji-san achieved his dreams and I just-" Subaru faltered as the older man turned and look at him with sad gold eyes.

"I see, I see. Subaru-kun has found a better man. After all, I'm just a lowly veterinarian and am not worthy of the smart and beautiful Subaru-kun." Seishirou took out a handkerchief and proceeded to wipe his imaginary tears.

"Seishirou-san! That's not true! You achieved your dreams too and you heal all those animals when they're sick!"

"Do you really think so, Subaru-kun?"

He nodded his head heartily.

"Wonderful. Hokuto-chan, I believe we can start the preparations for our wedding now."

"Seishirou-san!" His sister's maniacal laughter sounded loud beside him.

"Um, Sakurazuka-sensei?" The three turned to the face the new intruder. "Pardon the interruption but you have a new patient."

"Ah yes, thank you. I'll be there right away." He got up and paused. "Subaru-kun, would you like to speculate?"

The younger twin blinked. "Can I?"

"Of course." He smiled warmly. "You are planning on being a zookeeper, aren't you? The more you know, the better."

"Hey, what about me?" Hokuto put her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Hokuto-chan is free to watch too, of course. I won't want to get on my future sister-in-law's bad side now, would I?"

"Seishirou-san!" He noticed the lady smiling by the door, a mischievous glint similar to Hokuto's in her eyes and flushed for the umpteenth time that day.

It was a few minutes after the client had left and when Seishirou was cleaning the used equipment in the sink when Subaru wondered why he had bothered washing it in his office when there was a proper sink right there.

* * *

Someone once told him that people have dreams so that when they wake up, they can feel relief. And that when they have a scary dream or bad dream, they can think 'Ah, I'm glad that's just a dream' when they wake up.[2]

He doesn't know what that means anymore.

His nights are short and dreamless. He wonders if that means that he has no need for relief anymore?

It is a normal day for Sumeragi Subaru.

Or at least it is until he opens his eyes and stares up at the familiar plain white ceiling, realizing that he just had a dream.

The dream is when he is still sixteen. When he is still blissfully unaware of anything. When he was still with his vivacious sister and the kindly veterinarian. He wonders. What relief is this dream supposed to conjure? He doesn't know.

He lies there until a sound signals a new fax. He gets up and pads over to the fax machine to receive the piece of paper. His eye catches a name and he suddenly wonders if he is still in the dream after all.

Mikaji.

Then he catches the full name.

Mikaji Hanako.

He reads.

_Person of threat__  
__Mikaji Hanako, 18__, __Female_

_Misuse of onmyoujitsu__  
__Unnecessary investigations__  
__Knowledge of __excessiv__e information_

_Request for removal_

He stares at it for a second before turning to computer for further research. When the sun begins setting, he starts the work. It is a while before he finds her.

Long brown hair. Big black eyes. She is holding a thick dusty book in her hands and staring at a sakura tree. The Sakura tree.

He steps out of the shadows and as if hearing something, the girl turns swiftly to face him.

"You." She hisses with distrust, clenching the book tightly. "Who are you?"

He doesn't reply but simply looks at the tree she is standing under. She glares between the tree and Subaru and then intensely at him before seeming to realize something. The brunette softens her gaze and stands beside him.

"This tree is beautiful, isn't it?" she murmurs.

He gives her a brief glance before turning back to the tree.

"As beautiful as it is cruel." She laughs humorlessly.

Subaru twitches ever so slightly but she notices.

"Ah, you know about the Sakurazukamori?"

_Knowledge of excessive information_, he recalls the details of the request. He gives a curt nod.

"Have you lost someone you love to him?"

When it becomes clear that he will not reply, she continues on. "I have.

"Can you imagine being orphaned at the age of nine with no one else and the house being haunted?" She said bitterly, her black eyes turning as cold as ice.

"There was no way he would disappear and just leave me like this. And so I dug. I searched. And I finally found the reason. Sakurazukamori."

_Unnecessary investigations_

"And yet after all that, I still can't find out his identity. Just the location of his sakura tree. And so, I'm waiting." Her eyes seem to hold a hint of pride and triumph.

"What is that book you're holding?" He asks tonelessly.

She seems taken aback by the sudden question but nevertheless answers. "I found it in my father's study and I thought it would be useful. Using occult against occult, you see." She lets out a dry laugh.

Subaru strolls forward to place a hand on the bark of the sakura tree. He breathes in the scent and closes his eyes. "Some spells might be dangerous. You might get hurt."

She scoffs. "I don't care. As long as the Sakurazukamori goes down, I would use any spell. It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would you care? When the Sakurazukamori killed your family, wouldn't you do the same?" She raises her voice. "To lose your family like that, don't you know how much it hurts?"

_Misuse of onmyoujitsu_

"I don't."

The curt response causes her to flinch, momentum thrown off before she speaks angrily, "then why are you here? Why are you here if not for your lost loved ones? Why, when you have such _dead_ eyes?"

"There's no particular reason."

Her eyes flash as she storms over to glare at him. "You lost your family to him, didn't you? I can tell from your eyes. Why, why don't you want to take revenge for them?! Do you not love them at all?!"

He gazes at her evenly. "I did lose my sister."

'THEN WHY? Why not revenge?" She grabs his collar.

"There's nothing left. He took everything."

"That's more the reason to take revenge!"

"It's impossible. He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?!"

"He's not here anymore. He's dead."

She blinks, taking a step back and releasing his collar. "Wha– Why?"

"I killed him."

Her eyes widen as realization dawns on her. Bits of her research came back to her in sharp clarity. _It is said that the next Sakurazukamori will be the one who kills the previous one._

"T-Then you are–" she stammers.

"Mikaji Hanako-san, I'm sorry but the government has recognized you as a threat to Japan."

"N-No, wait…" she panics, the book slips from her hand to fall onto the floor with a thud. She steps back until her frantic eyes registers the thick book. She drops to her knees and starts flipping the rusty pages with trembling fingers.

He removes the hand from the bark of the tree and poises for the strike. He sees her raise her head with wide eyes, mouth opening as if to plead.

_I'm sorry. I'll make it as painless as possible._

The moment his hand pierce the warm flesh, he feels the shards in his heart break even further.

But he pays no heed.

For this is just a normal day for Sumeragi Subaru.

* * *

**... What was I trying to achieve here? I don't even...(hence the weird summary of this fic) Well, actually there was supposed to have a proper plot inside connecting the first and second half but I left out a few details when writing this so it wasn't all that obvious. But if you can actually get it if you think about it. Also,**

**[1] - Seishirou did actually say this in Tokyo Babylon Vol 1. In the chapter called BABEL, if I'm right.**  
**[2] - Seishirou is also the person who says this line. In Tokyo Babylon Vol 2, DREAM.**

**If you understand and recognise all that, then here's a virtual cookie for you. And did I mention that I love Seishirou's philosophy?  
**

**Authors are like vampires. But they don't thirst for blood. They thirst for reviews. (as lame as that sounds) So it would be awesome if you would drop one!**


End file.
